Puzzle
by Leze-G
Summary: On lui dit qu'il s'appelle Mathieu, mais il ne s'en souvient pas, et c'est Antoine, son ami, qui doit tout lui réapprendre... Cependant, cette amnésie ne semble pas si naturelle que ça.
1. Chapitre 1

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle "petite" fic ! Après Dernier Espoir (qui est finie, snif) je peux enfin attaquer celle là. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'y mets tour mon coeur :)_  
><em>(et cette fic aura des "flashs-backs", dites moi je dois prévenir ou non juste avant, ou si ça vous perd)<em>  
><em>bref bonne lecture !<em>

-

Il y a une vingtaine d'année.

Il y avait cette odeur particulière, qu'ont tous les hôpitaux. Pas désagréable, mais qu'on associe aux mauvais souvenirs.  
>Les couloirs étaient blancs, sans âme. Muets aux horreurs qui se déroulaient devant eux. Mais, il y arrivait que de la couleur apparaisse, sous la forme de dessins, de fleurs, de maisons...<br>C'était le service pédiatrique.  
>Dans le "salon", ou la salle de jeux pour ces petits patients, des enfants riaient. Leur rire avait cette chose spéciale, comme s'il devait compenser tous les autres rires qu'ils n'auraient jamais.<br>D'autres jouaient, aux camions, à la poupée, aux playmobils... puis il y avait lui.  
>Lui, il ne faisait rien. Il restait assis, devant son puzzle, silencieux. Une adulte dut le remarquer, puisqu'elle s'agenouilla près de lui.<br>La dame en rose lui sourit. Ce sourire... ils avaient tous le même. Ils l'avaient, quand papa et maman l'avaient laissé ici, en disant qu'ils reviendraient le chercher.  
>Il les attendait toujours.<br>La dame, sans rien dire, déplaça une des pièces du puzzle jusqu'à une autre pour ensuite les relier tout les deux.  
>-Tu vois, dit-elle gentiment, c'est facile.<br>Il regarda le puzzle. Les 6 morceaux ressemblaient à des simples tâches, mais, ensemble, et il le savait, ils formaient un bonhomme.  
>-Allez vas-y, l'encouragea la dame.<br>-Non.  
>L'adulte eut l'air surprit de son "non". Il l'avait dit avec toute l'assurance qu'un petit garçon de 6 ans pouvait avoir.<br>-Non ! continua-t-il. Le bonhomme il veut pas être tout seul !  
>La dame ne dit rien. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le gronde. Ses parents le grondaient, quand il disait ce genre de phrase.<br>Mais non, elle le regarda simplement un instant, puis, lui demanda :  
>-Tu as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui Mathieu ?<br>Le petit garçon baissa les yeux.  
>-Non, avoua-t-il honteux, mais ils veulent pas ! Ils disent que c'est pas bien !<br>-Écoute Mathieu, fit la femme en rose d'un ton un peu moins gentil, tu sais ce que t'as dis le docteur Frédéric ? Il est très important que tu prennes tes médicaments. Tu veux revoir tes parents Mathieu ?  
>Évidemment. Il hocha la tête.<br>-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.  
>Il observa la gentille dame partir, elle disparut dans un couloir mais elle entendait sa voix. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.<br>Il avait fait une bêtise. Prendre les petits bonbons blancs étaient très très très importants ! Mais ça lui faisait toujours mal à la tête après. Et il ne les entendait plus.  
>Ces voix... le docteur, les infirmières et ses parents disaient qu'elles n'existent pas. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il était là, dans cet hôpital.<br>Mais Mathieu aimait bien ses voix. Elles lui parlaient, elles le réconfortaient. C'étaient ses seuls amis.  
>Il était comme ce bonhomme en puzzle. En plusieurs morceaux. Unis, le bonhomme était seul, mais défait, il ne l'était plus.<br>Et Mathieu ne le voulait pas, être seul.

Doux. Il était dans quelque chose de doux. De tellement agréable... contrairement au bruit aigu qui revenait toutes les 2 secondes.  
>Bip, bip, bip, bip.<br>C'était agaçant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il ne faisait donc pas juste complètement noir ?  
>Il ouvrit les yeux et une lumière blanche l'aveugla, l'obligeant à les refermer. Où était-il ? Quel était cet endroit étrange ?<br>-Mathieu ?  
>Une voix. Familière il avait l'impression, mais d'un souvenir très lointain.<br>-Mathieu tu es réveillé ?  
>Encore la voix.<br>Il rouvrit les yeux, plus doucement cette fois, pouvant ainsi s'habituer à la luminosité. Voyant enfin clair, il observa autour de lui : des murs blancs, des posters parlant de santé, de vaccin...  
>Ce qui lui avait semblé si doux, c'était des draps... il était dans un lit. Une chambre. Un hôpital.<br>Hôpital... il frissonna à ce mot. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le savait.  
>-Mathieu ?<br>Il leva la tête. C'était la voix qui l'avait appelé, quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme, grand, barbu, avec des cheveux bruns en fouillis. Et deux petits yeux marron inquiets, encadrés par une paire de lunettes.  
>Il attendait visiblement une réponse... réponse qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait cet homme, il posa donc cette innocente question en apparence, mais qui brisa le coeur de celui en face de lui :<br>-Qui est Mathieu ?

-Amnésie.  
>Le médecin avait prit son temps pour annoncer le diagnostic, après qu'ils se soient isolés dans une pièce loin du "patient".<br>Antoine n'était pas idiot, il avait bien vu que Mathieu ne le reconnaissait pas, le regardait comme un inconnu...  
>Et ça faisait mal. Dire que, sans lui, Mathieu serait encore inconscient dans son appartement. Même ses parents ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de ne pas avoir de nouvelles !<br>Lui, si.  
>Ils se parlaient tous les jours sur le net, se voyaient souvent "IRL" le week-end, ils avaient des projets, des passions et des envies en commun.<br>Non, Mathieu n'était pas son ami, c'était son meilleur ami. Et il ne se souvenait pas de lui. C'était un cauchemar.  
>-La mémoire peut lui revenir demain, continua le médecin, comme jamais. Mais un endroit familier l'aiderait à se rappeler...<br>Il observa ce vieil homme en blouse blanche qui lui parlait. C'était idiot, mais quelque part Antoine lui en voulait, comme si c'était lui qui avait causé l'amnésie de son ami.  
>-Je le ramenerai chez lui.<br>-Il aura besoin d'une surveillance...  
>-Je serai là, promit-il.<br>Il était prêt à tout faire pour son camarade, pour l'aider. Il voulait le meilleur pour Mathieu. Il se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait eu, en le trouvant "endormi" dans ce placard.  
>Pourquoi dans un placard, ça, Antoine n'en savait rien. Il pensait que Mathieu lui expliquerait, mais étant donné son état...<br>-Mais... comment ? osa Antoine. Comment a-t-il pu perdre la mémoire ?  
>-ça, nous n'en savons rien. Votre ami est en parfaite santé, il n'a aucune raison physique à son amnésie.<br>Antoine soupira. Ce médecin n'en savait pas plus que lui ! Il se retenait de lui cracher sa colère au visage. À quoi ce docteur servait putain ?!  
>Il serra les poings, se mordant la lèvre. Antoine finit saluer le médecin, lui permettant de s'éclipser. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de souffler qu'il croisa le regard bleu de Mathieu. Son ami était assis sur lit, ayant échangé la robe de chambre de l'hôpital contre ses vêtements habituels, et semblait attendre. Attendre pour partir.<br>Antoine se sentit égoïste. Avait-il au moins penser à son ami ? Celui-ci se retrouvait sans mémoire, sans repère et il devait l'aider, pas s'énerver !  
>-Salut, dit-il le plus amicalement possible.<br>-Salut... répondit Mathieu, toujours avec ce regard vide, si neutre.  
>-ça fait bizarre.<br>-Pour moi aussi, admit son ami amnésique avant d'ajouter après un petit silence : donc je m'appelle Mathieu.  
>-Ouais.<br>-Et toi ?  
>C'était étrange, Mathieu qui lui demande son nom...<br>-Antoine.  
>-OK, lui sourit le jeune homme, du coup t'es... mon petit ami ?<br>-Hein ?! Non ! s'offusqua le plus grand.  
>-Oh, pardon je croyais ! s'empressa de s'excuser Mathieu. Tu es mon frère alors ?<br>-Non je suis juste un ami.  
>"Juste un ami", Antoine avait quand même l'impression de mentir.<br>-Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu as été tout le temps là...  
>Antoine baissa les yeux, rougissant et honteux. Il avait oublié ça... ayant eu peur de perdre son ami, il venu veiller tous les jours. Il n'était pas le seul, évidemment.<br>Mais il était sans aucun doute celui qui était venu le plus le voir. Ne l'ayant quitté presque jamais des yeux.  
>Normalement, là, Mathieu aurait fait une blague, et ils seraient partis. Mais pas là... pas "ce" Mathieu.<br>Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était Mathieu ! Il n'y en avait pas plusieurs. Même si son ami jouait au schizophrène dans ses vidéos, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas en vrai. Ses doubles personnalités n'étaient bien sûr qu'un délire du plus petit. Elles n'étaient pas réelles, ou seulement dans l'imagination des fans.  
>Antoine remarqua que le jeune homme le fixait toujours, il ravala sa salive.<br>-Ouais euh... bon on y va ?  
>Mathieu se leva, Antoine lui sourit... mais son ami avait l'air de chercher quelque chose.<br>-T'as perdu un truc ?  
>-Je...<br>Le youtubeur aux yeux bleus observa autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils. Puis, d'un geste qui lui semblait inconscient, Mathieu passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
>-Je sais pas... j'ai l'impression... qui me manque quelque chose. Mais je sais pas quoi.<br>Antoine reprit son sourire, lui comprenant. Il interrompit une infirmière et lui demanda naturellement :  
>-Vous n'auriez pas vu un chapeau ?<br>Son Mathieu était toujours là, au fond, quelque part, dans sa mémoire oubliée.  
>Et, il le savait, les souvenirs de son ami finiraient par revenir. Il y veillerait.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) J'essaie d'y répondre mais à chaque fois il n'y a que "merci" qui me vienne à l'esprit x) j'espère que la suite vous plaira :3_  
><em>bonne lecture !<em>

Il y a une quinzaine d'année

Ses larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues de petit garçon. Il serra son ours en peluche contre lui. Il se sentait nul. Il ne devait pas pleurer, c'était faible...  
>mais les autres enfants avaient tellement été méchants avec lui. Cruels... mais justes. Ils avaient raison. C'était vrai.<br>Il était un monstre. Bizarre, pas normal...  
>Les autres, eux, n'entendaient pas des voix ! Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils faisaient. Ils devaient se sentir seuls, avec juste eux-mêmes dans leur tête.<br>-C'est les filles qui pleurent.  
>Une des voix dans sa tête... la plus grave. Mais il ne l'entendait pas directement dans son crâne non, elle venait de devant lui !<br>Mathieu leva la tête et vit, assis dans son lit, lui-même. Mais une version de lui beaucoup plus... "cool". Habillé tout en noir, avec des lunettes de soleil.  
>-Lève toi et va les frapper, ordonna son "ami".<br>-Mais c'est pas gentil ! protesta Mathieu.  
>-On s'en fout c'est eux les méchants !<br>Le garçon se releva, observa sa peluche puis son double... et quitta le lit, sûr de lui. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par cet autre esprit dans sa tête.  
>Ses paupières se relevèrent, son regard couleur du ciel, à l'image de l'innocence, était devenu le bleu de la glace : froid et sans âme.<br>-C'est eux, les monstres, assura le garçon, avec une voix différente.  
>Et "Mathieu" quitta sa chambre, sautant sur la première personne qu'il rencontra.<br>Une gentille infirmière, qu'il frappa, mordit et insulta avec ses mots d'enfant. Et avec toute la rage qu'on pouvait ressentir, quand on était enfermé dans un asile depuis 4 ans.  
>Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet.<p>

Mathieu observait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux d'un air distrait. Il était censé reconnaître ces endroits mais... ça lui disait rien. Absolument rien.  
>Il se sentait toujours aussi perdu, il n'avait aucun repère, aucun souvenir. C'était effrayant. Mais la présence de cet Antoine le rassurait. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce jeune homme.<br>Et quand il avait vu la tristesse de son ami, Mathieu s'en était voulu. Il aurait tellement aimé se souvenir ! Sans en comprendre la raison, voir Antoine aussi désespéré lui faisait mal.  
>Peut-être qu'inconsciemment... il ne se souvenait pas, mais au fond il savait que cet homme était un ami. Il avait même cru "plus" au début.<br>-On est arrivé, lui annonça son chauffeur.  
>Il regarda devant lui à travers le pare-brise : un immeuble d'au moins 4 étages, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Ou, exactement, il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. C'était donc chez lui, ça ?<br>Ils montèrent rapidement, rentrés, Mathieu eut juste le temps de poser son chapeau qu'Antoine déclara gentiment :  
>-Je vais faire à manger.<br>Mathieu le remercia d'un sourire, et se remit à observer autour de lui. Tout ça, cet appartement... non. Ça lui disait rien du tout ! Il avait espéré, peut-être, que les souvenirs lui reviendraient brusquement... mais non. Il était presque déçu. Il allait rejoindre Antoine dans la cuisine quand son regard croisa... son propre regard. Un miroir. Rien de plus banal. Mais Mathieu en fut étrangement attiré.  
>Il se voyait pour la première fois. Il ne se souvenait même plus à quoi il ressemblait ! Il se détailla : mince, une barbe de plusieurs jours et... des yeux bleus. Ces yeux bleus ils... lui disaient quelque chose. Lui rappelaient quelque chose. Un... souvenir ?<br>C'était flou, il entendait juste des voix...  
>-Plus vite !<br>La sienne ?  
>-Ils sont déjà là gamin.<br>Une autre. Plus grave.  
>-On a plus le choix, continua la deuxième voix, fais-le.<br>-Il ne saura pas...  
>Des bruits, une porte qui claque, des cris, une agitation. Et un mal de crâne, horrible, qui l'obligea à s'agenouiller. Il ferma les yeux, serrant sa tête entre ses mains.<br>-Mathieu tu... Mathieu ?!  
>Des bras le serrèrent, la douleur s'estompa... il tourna la tête vers Antoine, qui s'était mit à genoux lui aussi, et le regardait maintenant, inquiet.<br>-Ça va, essaya-t-il de le rassurer un faible sourire sur le visage.  
>-Matt, me mens pas je vois bien que tu...<br>-Je me suis rappelé, l'interrompit-il.  
>Son ami resta muet... attendant sans doute la suite.<br>-Il... est-ce que j'ai un frère jumeau ?  
>Antoine fronça les sourcils, et après une hésitation, répondit "non".<br>-J'avais un jumeau ? crut comprendre Mathieu.  
>-Non tu... il faut que je te montre quelque chose, conclut simplement le grand.<br>Sans s'expliquer plus, Antoine l'aida à se lever, et il l'amena jusqu'à ce qui devait être sa chambre.

SLG. C'étaient les initiales d'une émission qu'il avait apparemment créé. Antoine lui avait montré quelques vidéos... il en était resté muet. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression de voir un inconnu, et en même temps... il se reconnaissait, bizarrement. Il se surprit même à rire, à quelques moments.  
>Quand la troisième vidéo se termina, Antoine se tourna vers lui, plein d'espoir :<br>-Alors ?  
>Il grimaça. Il aurait tellement lui dire ce que son ami attendait.<br>-Je... je suis désolé. Ça me rappelle rien.  
>Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... ces épisodes lui avaient rappelé ce souvenir étrange qu'il avait eu devant le miroir. Surtout à cause de ces... personnages ? Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir de souvenir avec eux, puisque c'étaient justement des personnages ! Qu'il avait inventé. Ils n'existaient pas.<br>C'était sûrement le souvenir d'un rêve... d'un rêve très étrange.  
>-Bon, on mange ? fit Antoine, lui faisant changer les idées.<br>Il hocha la tête. Il avait faim, en tout cas Mathieu le pensait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir faim pour la première fois de sa vie... qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié d'autre ?

C'était une petite salle, complètement blanche. Au fond de la pièce, il lui semblait apercevoir quelqu'un. Il entendait une respiration. Une seule.  
>Sa vision se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme et il n'eut pas besoin de le détailler. Il le reconnaissait.<br>Ou se reconnaissait, exactement. C'était lui. Lui-même.  
>L'homme -lui ? ou encore un de ces personnages ?- leva la tête... et le regarda. Il le regardait, comme s'il était vraiment là.Son regard bleu traversait son corps. Il se sentit frissonner... frissonner ?<br>Ses yeux -ses propres yeux- étaient remplis de larmes, ses traits étaient fatigués, étirés... il était l'image même du désespoir. Il se sentit mal.  
>Ce Mathieu devant lui ouvrit la bouche avec toute la force qui semblait lui rester, pour supplier une chose, une seule :<br>-Aide moi.  
>Et il ouvrit les yeux. Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Il était sa chambre pourtant... ce rêve lui avait paru bien réel. Peut-être était-ce un souvenir ? Mais il n'aurait pas dû être à la place de ce Mathieu alors ?<br>Il se leva, il serait incapable de se rendormir. Et peut-être qu'Antoine ne dormait pas encore... celui-ci ayant insisté pour rester, "au cas où" avait-il dit. Et Mathieu en avait été heureux sans le dire, il se sentait rassurer. Dormir dans l'appartement d'un "inconnu", tout seul... debout en caleçon, il allait atteindre la poignée, quand... une voix. Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.  
>-Salut gamin.<br>Sa propre voix. En plus grave. Il grimaça. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose... et ça faisait mal.  
>"Il n'est pas assez fort"<br>Il se retourna lentement, et malgré l'obscurité, reconnut une forme au fond de la pièce.  
>-Patron ?<p> 


End file.
